prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Homenaje a Dos Leyendas 2002
|attendance = |venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = Copa de Arena Mexico (2001) |nextevent = International Gran Prix 2002 }} Homenaje a Dos Leyendas: El Santo y Salvador Lutteroth 2002 (Spanish for "Homage to Two Legends: El Santo and Salvador Lutteroth") was a professional wrestling major show event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), which took place on March 30, 2002 in Arena México, Mexico City, Mexico. The event was to honor and remember CMLL founder Salvador Lutteroth who died in March 1987. It also honored El Santo, the most famous Mexican professional wrestler ever. The name of the annual March event would later be shortened to just Homenaje a Dos Leyendas after CMLL had a falling out with El Santo's son El Hijo del Santo, with the event honoring a different wrestler along with Lutteroth. The event was also billed as Apocalypsis ("Apocalypse") with the "Homenaje a Dos Leyenda" serving more as a tag line to tie the event into the previous shows honoring Lutteroth and El Santo. The main event was a singles match between Gran Markus, Jr. defeated Veneno contested under Luchas de Apuesta rules, which meant that Veneno bet his mask on the outcome and would have to unmask if he lost and Gran Markus, Jr. bet his hair on the outcome of the match and would have to be shaved bald if he lost. The card featured five further matches, including a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match for the Vacant CMLL World Trios Championship, the finals of a tournament to crown new champions. The show featured three additional Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team matches and a tag team match. Background The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. The 2002 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas show aired live on Sky PPV, which was the last CMLL show to do so for a number of years. The driving storyline behind the 2002 Dos Leyendas show was Gran Markus, Jr.'s split from Pierroth, Jr.'s Los Boricuas rudo group only a few months prior to the show. His opponent, Veneno, was one of the younger members of Pierroth, Jr.'s group, trying to make a name for himself by taking on the "traitor". The semi main event was the finals of a tournament to crown the next holders of the CMLL World Trios Championship. The title was Vacated when the previous title holders, Black Warrior, Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Blue Panther broke up as Black Warrior turned tecnico. Each side chose new teammates to compete for the title. Wagner and Panther chose Fuerza Guerrera as their partner while Black Warrior aligned himself with Mr. Niebla and Antifaz. Aftermath After the main event Veneno was forced to unmask and state his birth name, Rafael Ernesto Medina Baeza, as is tradition in lucha libre. Gran Markus, Jr.'s feud with Pierroth and the rest of Los Boricuas stretched into 2003 with Pierroth defeating Gran Markus, Jr. in a Luchas de Apuestas match that was the main event of Homenaje a Dos Leyendas 2003. Results ; ; *Bracito de Oro and Pequeño Olímpico defeated Fire and Guerrerito del Future 2:1 in a Two out of three falls tag team match *La Fiera, Olímpico and Safari defeated Doctor X, Violencia and Zumbido 2:1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Los Infernales (Averno, Mephisto and El Satánico) defeated El Felino, Negro Casas and Super Parka 2:1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Rayo de Jalisco, Jr., Shocker and Vampiro defeated Los Guerreros del Infierno (Tarzan Boy and Último Guerrero) and Universo 2000 2:1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Blue Panther, Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Fuerza Guerrera defeated Antifaz, Black Warrior and Mr. Niebla 2:1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match for the Vacant CMLL World Trios Championship *Gran Markus, Jr. defeated Veneno in a Lucha de Apuesta, Hair vs. Mask match External links * Results Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre shows Category:2002 events Category:Homenaje a Dos Leyendas